


Just a Favor.

by jadeswests



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeswests/pseuds/jadeswests
Summary: jade west, 3:16amafter this is over, feel free to lose my number.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just a Favor.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own victorious, sadly.

**TORI’S POV**  
Wednesday morning, the day before secret santa was due and I still hadn’t figured out what to buy for Cat. It really shouldn’t have been that hard, the girl loves everything and everyone. But it was, and I still had slammed my head against the locker door and groaned. 

“Well, well, someone’s not happy.” I heard the snarky voice behind me. I whipped around to see Beck with his arm draped over the shoulder of Jade West, carrying her coffee and one eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t know what to do for secret santa. The gift I was planning on getting Cat seemed totally cool to me, but seeing Robbie get that sports car from Beck, I don’t think a vanilla scented candle is going to live up to that.” I pouted and leaned against the lockers.

“You could always try-” Beck started, before a smirking Jade piped in with a “leaving us alone.” Beck shot her a glare and she backed down, letting him finish, “Asking Robbie for help. If anyone knows what Cat wants, it’s him.”

“I’ve tried, but even he wasn’t sure. He seemed more invested in arguing with Rex in the moment, anyways.” I sighed, grabbing my folder from my locker and shutting it. “I would offer my help, but I don’t care.” Jade proclaimed as the bell rang and they walked towards our next class, Sikowitz. I caught up with Andre and the girl he had been talking to as we all walked towards the room. 

Today’s lesson was on improv, and Sikowitz was expressing himself, running across the room for examples while the class listened intently. I, however, had better things to do.   
My phone was hidden behind a book as I scrolled through the “unicorn” search on amazon.

“Psst, Vega.” I turned to look at Jade, who was smiling, eyes darting from mine to the phone and back, “What you got there?” I rolled my eyes. If anyone was going to expose me for my lack of attention, it was her. I shut my phone off and placed it on the floor next to my bag.

“Tori, Jade. Since you seem to be too busy.. chatting, I hope, to listen to what I have to say, why don’t you two come up here and perform a scene for the class.” Sikowitz sipped from his coconut as he motioned to the stage. “I don’t want to.” Typical Jade. “Now.” Sikowitz stepped off the stage and grabbed his clipboard with grades.

Jade and I stepped on the stage. “Now, I need a time and place!” Sikowitz shouted, pointing at one of the shruggers in the room. “A rooftop, midnight.” he said. After another kid had suggested that we were best friends having an argument, much to Jade’s satisfaction, we began the scene.

“I can’t believe you would do that to me.” I started, turning to Jade, who rolled her eyes in return, “You should, you should know what I’m capable of by now. Why should you be any exception?” I tried my best to look hurt, “But I’m your best friend. How could you just lie like that, in front of everyone?”

Jade’s expression changed, like she was trying to go about softer with this character. “I just wanted to help, and it all came off wrong.” My eyes widened, I couldn’t believe the emotion she was expressing.

She seemed a little thrown off by her own reaction too. She automatically stiffened back up as I started my next line, “Maybe you should have thought it through. Now everyone thinks that I stole your boyfriend, and that I’m a horrible person. How on earth was that supposed to help me?” I spat.

“You needed to lose those people, they were toxic. If they had believed me, believed that you could do such a thing, they clearly weren’t the type of people you should be keeping around.” Jade replied, “Besides, it was either me or you, and we both know I can’t make friends easily. You, on the other hand, can run back to one of your other little groups. Why should this one matter so much? You were only in it because I was.” 

Jade inched closer and brought her voice down to an almost-whisper as she continued, “You were in it for me.” I stepped back, nearing the edge of the small stage, my back turned to the audience. “Not everything is about you.” I snarled. 

That’s when Jade pushed me. Hard. I tumbled off the stage and landed on top of Beck, whose coffee was now splattered across my white shirt. The collective gasps and chuckles of the class could be heard as I got up and hastily left the classroom.

I helplessly dabbed at my shirt with a wet paper towel in hopes of saving it somehow. I slammed my hands against the sink in defeat, glancing up at my reflection. I was flushed. Tears formed in my eyes and I let them fall. It’s been 2 years since we had met. You’d think she would have left me alone by now. 

The door to the bathroom slid open. I closed my eyes and prayed I wouldn’t see her face behind it. “Tori?” Thank god, it was Cat. “Cat?” I opened my eyes and pulled her in for a hug. “It’s okay Tori. She’s a little grumpier than usual today. It’s not your fault. I’m sure she didn’t mean to push you that hard.” 

I pulled back. “But Cat, she did. All she wants is for my life to turn into a living hell. She doesn’t know when to fucking stop and of course all of her pent-up frustration and anger has to come out on m- CAT?” Cat let go off the long build-up of paper towels she had been removing from the dispenser, “Yeah”

“Whatever, let’s just get back to class.” I wiped my eyes once more, checking the mirror before we left the room. Sikowitz had moved on to a new lesson, and, luckily, everyone was too focused to notice us sliding back into the room.

When I returned to my seat, Jade had already been seated, but this time, it wasn’t the seat next to mine. She was in the row in front of mine, leaning into Beck. I scoffed. She’d meant to do this, and she was satisfied. 

I had expected she would laugh at me, or call me names. But I would have never expected what came next. She turned to look at me, and instead of a smirk or a raised eyebrow, her face was mostly blank. Suddenly, her eyebrows slightly scrunched up in concern.

I didn’t have time to analyze the gesture as the bell rang moments after, snapping her out of whatever stance she was in, and sending the class out the door. 

#workskin .hr {  
width: 50%;  
}

The rest of the day had passed by relatively normal, but it was 8pm, and I found myself sitting in a pair of brand-new holiday pyjamas, still thinking about the look Jade had given me earlier. I knew I shouldn’t read into it, but it felt so human-like, so… vulnerable of her, like it was a secret that she maybe, POSSIBLY, had feelings.

Secret, oh SHIT. The next day was Secret Santa and I still hadn’t gotten Cat anything. I scrambled to find my laptop when suddenly, I got a text. Unknown contact? I stared in confusion as I unlocked my phone to view the message.

**+1 954-733-9274  
i’ll help you find a present for cat.**

What the fuck?

**Tori Vega  
Who is this? How did you get my number?**

**+1 954-733-9274  
jade, im outside your door rn. get ready, i’ll wait for only five more minutes.**

**Jade West  
after this is over, feel free to lose my number.**

I was beyond confused. Why was Jade offering to help me? Did this have something to do with the guilty look she had given me earlier. I had no time to think. I hurriedly grabbed my coat and swapped my pyjama pants for some leggings as I made my way downstairs.

I opened the door to see her leaning on the pillar on my porch. “Get in.” she stated, walking towards her car. 

The snow crunched below my boots as I made my way over to the black porsche.


End file.
